Love Yarn
Knitting Love Project *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_string_of_fate *trying to sort of make a device or dfverv to siphon and identify particular emotions *when it comes to detecting 'love' and 'like' it gets all wONKY AS HELL especially for poly and pan people. if your orientations are unlabeled (person's choice) or cover a lot of people (i.e. pan), it becomes more difficult *what if the string picks up the emotional residue of memories? so all raw emotion and no context *'using the strings to help face your fears': or even better, realizing what emotions you really had at those times. *normal string breaking easily after a day and having to get better materials (string made out fo dragon hide? whatever material is resistant to breaking down under powerful magic can be used!!) *getting permission ic so people are prepared if something goes wrong (it's dealing with love magic that's not smth to fk around with) *string gets less accurate over time *''this could help mental health because of how it replicates the exact feelings and let you review them perfectly later on'' *this started out as an idea to track who's crushing on who magically but it ended up with a Higher Purpose tm *certain strings only appear to certain people because of Reasons I Need to Elaborate On *some people are rendered incapable of seeing some or all strings after something happening in their life. it can be as small as going to a party w/ someone or as big as getting married. it can mean two things: you either no longer need the strings' guidance, or something incredibly important (fixed points of time) is about to happen. if it's the second, the strings will reappear after a period of time. *the simplest string to see is the red one, naturally. and that's what they focus on. *All strings will appear to children, regardless of heritage or a broken childhood or no childhood at all. It's similar to unicorns: only those pure of heart can see all the strings clearly. *Idt i'll be sending out owls bc realistically Rain is only focused on the red string (for now) and might only ask for help if people are interested in the project. ---- *a project offset by the need to detect ships (rain pls), the possibility of helping people produce corporeal patroni (some people aren't in tune with what memories cause strongest emotions), and accepting urself despite how messy your head is *"you're trying to make a spell so your ships will be accurate." "yep." "are you out of your damn mind?" "yep." *tbh i imagine this kind of spell would take several phases bc love magic is messy and department of mysteries level *"this is NOT a guide for who you should date the strings just show you how you feel" *a group of students trying to turn traditional magic (strings of fate) into a more coaxable, predictable spell *each of them having to carry around a piece of enchanted string and over time it picks up different colors depending on their state of mind and feelings *They also need time to figure out how to perform this magic (that has no incantation or specific instructions) without blowing each other up. i think they could scour history and myth textbooks for context and ideas as to how they could enchant strings to be like this. there are definitely simple emotion detecting spells out there but they need one to absorb theirs not just detect * Category:Omnia Lesvos